


We All Have Our Own Demons

by Aella_S



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Depressing Ass Shit, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hopefully a long story, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PTSD, Really Fucking Sad Chapter Three, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Veterans, eventual pregnancy, war buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_S/pseuds/Aella_S
Summary: Ben didn’t expect to ever feel human again. War had taken everything from him, and he was in a bad place. He had served for three tours in the Marines. He’d seen a lot of shit that had left him broken at the age of 29. Too young to have to deal with the demons that are usually seen in those a hell of a lot older than him. He was an Alpha who didn’t have a purpose, and definitely didn’t expect to find one in the little Omega named Rey, who served him his drinks at the bar.Rey had a rough go at life. Orphaned as a little girl, she had been put through some of the roughest, most abusive foster homes throughout her childhood. At 24, she is still dealing with the demons left behind from her last foster parent, Unkar Plutt, who attempted to rape her before she ran away. She found a quiet job as a bartender, where she would’ve never expected to find comfort in the beautiful, scarred Alpha known as Ben Solo, who frequented the establishment.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 79





	1. Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fanfic, so any critiques/tips are more than welcome! I’m hoping I can make this a relatively long fix, and I hope y’all enjoy! :)

Ben POV:

Ben Solo walked through the dreary streets of Coruscant. Many called it the City of Light, but all Ben saw was the darkness. It consumed him, grief was everywhere he looked. In all his thoughts. It was his waking being. 

Ben had a lot of shit to unload, more so than most. That was why he was back in Coruscant. It held the best bars in the country. And all Ben wanted to do, was drink until he couldn’t remember the hoarse cries of battle. The boom of the artillery. The screams from the medical tents. The blood that splattered him as his comrades fell beside him.

Three tours across Iraq and Afghanistan did a number on someone. It aged them in ways no one else could ever understand. People always said, “Thank you for your service.”, but they would never realize the full extent of the damage. Their empty thanks were painful. They would never understand. 

So here he was, strolling down the rain soaked sidewalk, a block away from the bar that Siri had recommended to him.

When he finally reached his destination, he stopped.

He looked at the dark brown door to the bar, and hesitated. 

He knew what his friends would say to him.

_Solo, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Come on man, let’s go hang out somewhere! Don’t just mope at some bar._

But his friends were dead. So it didn’t fucking matter.

Ben shook his head and walked into the bar.

It had a homey feel to it. The decorations had been meticulously done. A pool table was in the corner, and a couple tall Alphas were playing and smoking. The rustic wood floors creaked as Ben walked to the bar and sat down on a red cushioned barstool.

“Bartender,” his deep voice rang out, “Whiskey. Just bring me the bottle, and a glass.”

“Coming!” A soft, feminine voice responded, the beautiful lilting tone filling his ears.

Damn him if it wasn’t the sweetest voice he ever heard in his life.

A woman appeared in front of him, his whiskey in hand. She had short brown locks that fell to her shoulders, and a plaid flannel, that was unbuttoned at the top, just enough to reveal some cleavage. Her face was beautiful, and her eyes were a deep chocolate.

Ben subtly scented the air, and his eyes flared.

Her scent was the most delicious thing he’d ever smelled. Vanilla, magnolia, strawberries, and Omega. Beautiful, sweet Omega.

He had the sudden urge to bend her over the counter and fuck her brains out. To bite her mating gland. To mark her as his.

 _Well shit,_ Ben thought, stifling his reaction.

When she set his whiskey down, she must have caught some of the pheromones he was putting off, because he heard her inhale sharply. He quickly averted his eyes as embarrassment flooded through him.

“Thanks,” he said, his voice gravelly and slightly heated.

“Yeah, no problem...” Her breathy reply came back as she quickly retreated.

_Dammit Ben! You idiot! You are the world’s biggest prick._

He inwardly winced and poured himself a tall glass of the whiskey. It was going to be a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how’d Chapter 1 go? Let me know in the comments!


	2. On the House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, it’s pretty late in Georgia, so I’mma hit the hay... I’m gonna update and add more chapters tomorrow, but I’m really tired, so I’m done for the night.

Rey’s POV:

The sight of him when she first appeared with the whiskey knocked the wind out of her. He was the handsomest Alpha she’d ever seen.

His tall, muscular frame. His long black hair that framed a scarred, yet beautiful face. His dark, smoldering gaze.

He was the stuff of wet dreams, and he smelled like perfection. Woodsmoke, coffee, and chocolate seemed to cling to him, and if he kept looking at her like that, she was going to need new underwear.

“Thanks,” he said, (more like rumbled).

“Yeah... No problem,” she breathed, slick coating her thighs at the sound of his voice.

 _ **Alpha Alpha Alpha Alpha.**_ A voice inside her chanted.

_Fuck! I need to get the hell out of here before he smells how wet I am!!!_

Rey beat a hasty retreat and disappeared behind the kegs, desperately trying to calm her heartbeat and slow her breathing.

“Okay, Rey,” she said to herself, “Get a grip... You have a job to do.”

She sighed and composed her features before walking back out. She noticed that the man had already drank half the bottle, and had a rather miserable expression on his face.

 _ **You made Alpha sad... Go comfort him... Show him what a good Omega you can be...**_ The voice was back.

 _No! I don't even know him!_ She scolded it.

She walked forward again and continued to serve people drinks late into the night.

Eventually, it was closing time, and the only one left was the man with the whiskey. She didn't know how he wasn't drunk off his ass... He had already gone through one bottle, and there was only a little bit left in the second one.

"Excuse me, Mr..." she said.

"You can call me Ben," he replied, the name rolling off his tongue. 

God that was a beautiful name! Rey nearly swooned at the sound of his voice. Still crisp and clear, despite the ridiculous amount of alcohol he had put away.

 _No! Bad! No swooning!_ she thought to herself.

She cleared her throat, "Ben. It's closing time, and I hate to disturb you, but I need to lock up."

"Yeah, no problem," his deep voice replied, "I'm out of your hair."

He pulled out his wallet and looked up at her.

"How much do I owe you, Miss?"

"It's on the house."

_Fuck! Why did you just do that?!?_

The man's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well then. Thank you again," his response came, "If you don't mind my asking... what's your name?"

"Rey..." her voice was slightly choked at the fact that this beautiful Alpha wanted to know her name.

_NO! BAD REY!_

He stood and looked at her again, seemingly reluctant to go.

"Goodbye, Rey," Ben turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Ben. Safe travels," came her soft reply as he walked out the door.

She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and slid to the floor, back to the bar. She didn't know how the fuck she was going to finish cleaning up the bar and lock up.


	3. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry my chapters have been pretty short so far... I'm still pretty new at writing novels and sticking with them, but I'm going to do my best to have chapters around 1,500 words from now on! Also, anyone want me to go through and switch from 3rd person to first?

Ben's POV:

Ben walked out of the bar, the sound of Rey's goodbye staying with him. God dammit, but Ben was head over heels for this Omega, and he only knew her first name! Already he had a... situation... that made the quick walk to his flat somewhat painful.

As soon as he entered his home, he closed the door and leaned on it. He shut his eyes and tried to clear his head. Eventually he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

He quickly shed his clothes and stepped in to the tub, blasting the scalding hot water. He eyed his erection with a raised eyebrow and grasped his shaft. It took him but a second to recall Rey's lilting voice and beautiful face. He imagined what she would sound like bouncing up and down on his knot. A groan tore from his lips as he jerked up and down his length, working his shaft like he had never done before. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had 'choked his chicken'. He thought back to the sweet Omega and slammed his hips into his hand, feeling the knot forming there. It wasn't long before he was coming in spurts, his shower wall absolutely coated by the time he was finished.

He opened his eyes and surveyed the mess he had made.

"Shit," he muttered as he turned around and unhooked the shower head. He blasted the shower wall and cleaned off his seed.

He quickly washed himself and stepped out to dry off. The towel chaffed his still sensitive dick, but he was sated to the point that he didn't give a fuck. He pulled on some black boxers and tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper.

"I need some goddamn water," he said to himself as he walked to the kitchen, the tile cold against his feet.

He pulled a glass from his cupboard and filled it to the brim, he then proceeded to plop down on the couch and down the glass. He was by no means a lightweight, and could always drink his friends under the table, but even he got a fairly fuzzy head after two bottles of whiskey. 

The water slowly brought his thoughts back into sharp relief. He stood up and set the glass in the sink before padding to his bedroom. He walked across the dark carpet to his nightstand and set his alarm for 9:30 AM. He plopped down on his bed and fished his phone out from under the pillow.

He pulled up his contacts list and checked the time. 12:37 AM. 'He's still up,' Ben reasoned and clicked the icon that his thumb had been hovering over.

The screen lit up, _Calling Han Solo (Dad)_. After about two rings, his Dad answered.

"Hey, Ben! Whatcha doin' up, kid? It's pretty late..." His Dad's baritone voice rang out from the phone.

"Hey, Dad! I'm still up because I just got back from the bar, and uh... I need some advice," Ben replied, struggling to formulate the words.

"Hmm..." Ben could practically hear Han's smirk, "Find a pretty Omega?"

Ben winced, "That obvious?"

"Kid, I could hear it as soon as you opened your mouth. I sounded the same way when I met your mother."

"Well, speaking of which, that's why I asked for advice. I wanted to hear how you started dating Mom and all that... Because I have no fuckin' idea how to do this."

Han laughed, "At least you have self control... From the way you sound, her scent probably drove you insane. That's step one, though. Have self control. Take it slow."

Ben grimaced, "That's not exactly going to be easy. My pheromones are going off the damn walls as soon as she gets within 5 feet of me."

Han busted out laughing. Again.

"Really, Dad?"

"Look, kid... You gotta admit that this is ironic... I remember when you were little, and your mom would go into heat, and I would send you to your grandmother's, that you would always complain about all the affection and pheromones that we were putting off. You said it annoyed you to no end, and here we are, 20 years later, and you're asking me for help..."

Ben tried to sound frustrated with Han, but he couldn't keep the smile out of his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, Dad. Now will ya shuttup and help me?"

"Sure, kid. You might wanna take notes though..."

Ben and Han talked until 2 in the morning, and by the end of it, Ben was exhausted.

"Alright, thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kid. Oh, and hey, before I forget, are you coming to the 4th of July barbecue in a few weeks? Your mom has been hounding me to get an answer out of you."

"I'll be there, Dad," Ben replied, blinking his eyes blearily.

"Cool, thanks, kid!"

"Well, alright, Dad. Love you! I'll talk to you later, tell you how it goes..."

"Alright, Ben. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After he hung up, Ben settled into the covers and closed his eyes. Within minutes, sleep overtook him.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ben was running through the village. Gunfire boomed in all directions and he watched sand fly up beside him as artillery rounds hit the ground. His rifle was heavy in his hands, and his uniform was covered in tears from the barbed wire he had crawled under, and the shrapnel that was flying everywhere. He lifted his gun and sent round after round into every ISIS member he found. He watched as he saw his best friend, Armitage Hux, charge at him and tackle him, driving him under the spray of bullets that spewed from one of the turrets. They crawled behind a hut for cover, and barely a moment later, a grenade was chucked near their hiding place.

He saw Hux look at him. 

"Letters. Under my bunk. Tell my wife I'm sorry. You've been one hell of a friend, Solo. Finish the mission. Don't let me die in vain."

With that, Hux threw himself on the grenade.

Ben could do nothing but watch in horror as he saw his comrade, his best friend, his brother, die. Blood splattered his face and a hoarse yell tore from his mouth.

"NO!" Ben screamed.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ben woke up in a cold sweat, still trembling. He jumped up out of bed and pulled on a hoodie, sweatpants, and some running shoes. He turned off his alarm that was set to go off in about 3 hours, and left the house. He pulled his I-Pod out of the pocket of his hoodie, popped his headphones in, and started into a jog.

It was always the same nightmare, every time he fell asleep. Always the same thing. The memory of Hux's death still hurt. He had watched his best friend die, yet the world didn't care. The world didn't stop turning. The mission didn't stop. He had had to finish the mission. He had had to go to Hux's bunk when he had gotten back. He had had to take out the box of letters from under Hux's bed. He had had to take Hux's half-destroyed dog tags to his widow. His. Pregnant. Widow. A piece of Ben died every time he remembered that day. Soon, there would be nothing left to die.

Ben was furious at the world's cruelty. Why Hux? Hux, who had a reason to live. Hux, who had a wife. A baby on the way. A chance at a family. Where the fuck was the justice in the world? It should've been Ben. He didn't have anyone to live for. He didn't have a reason to make it back home. Yet that's how it turned out.

Ben was forever pissed off at the fact that he had froze up. That he hadn't been quick enough to throw HIMSELF onto the grenade. That was something he would never forgive himself for. Hux would be alive, if not for Ben. 

It was something that destroyed Ben. 

Hux's letter to Ben still remained unopened under Ben's bed. Ben had distributed the other letters to Hux's mate. There had been one addressed to her, and one addressed to their newborn pup that Hux would never get to meet.

That was 6 months ago.

And Ben was struggling to find a reason to live,

But maybe.

Just, maybe.

He would find one in the Omega that he had met at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Let me know in the comments if that got way too fucking sad and real, because I can back off if it's affecting some of y'all too bad. I mean, I was sobbing as I wrote it, lol, but yeah, if you guys don't want this style, just tell me.


	4. "Do I have anything sexy in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn’t a long chapter guys! I need to get back to Ben, and Rey doesn’t really have a lot going on rn. Heads up though, it’s getting... _hot_ out... ;) ;)

Rey's POV:

Rey was pretty embarrassed to admit that as soon as she had finished locking up the bar, she had taken the glass Ben had used home with her. What she had used that glass for made her even more embarrassed... You see, Rey was on some of the most expensive suppressants and scent blockers on the market, but she sure as hell could still smell Ben on it. She was pretty sure he had smelled her too, and when she had taken that glass, it was to have his scent near her when she literally rubbed herself to orgasm after orgasm before passing out.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Light filtered through Rey's bedroom windows, and she groaned as she sat up in bed. The glass was still loosely grasped in her hand. How it hadn't fallen and shattered on the floor, she was at a loss for. She looked down and realized with a start that she was still naked, her other hand near to the apex of her thighs. 

Suffice to say, her bed-sheets were ruined.

She groaned again and stepped off of her bed, she gently set the glass down under the bed and stripped her bed-sheets off. She picked them up and padded across her cold apartment floor to the washing machine. She then threw the sheets inside and stalked off to her shower, blasting herself with hot water. She scrubbed all of the mess off the inside of her thighs and turned off the water. Rey stepped out and dried off.

She went back to her room and selected the day's outfit.

 _I wonder if Ben will be back at the bar..._

"Do I have anything sexy in here?" Rey muttered to herself.

_Oh my God, did I just say that?!?_

Rey winced. She had _never_ been hung up on an Alpha before. Yet this _Ben_ had her literally masturbating to unconsciousness and trying to seduce him. Keep in mind that their interactions could be put together and only achieve about 3 minutes.

Rey winced again.

_That’s pretty sad, Rey. That’s pretty sad... You need to pull yourself together._

Besides, Rey doubted Ben was even remotely attracted to her. Her skin was too flawed, she was littered in scars and freckles, and she had wild hair that she could barely tame into a bun, her breasts weren’t very big at all... Someone as beautiful as Ben likely had women pining after him. Much more... attractive... women.

Or, what if... That was something Rey didn’t want to think about. What if Ben had a girlfriend? Or, worse yet, a wife?

Rey pushed these thoughts out of her head and gave herself a shake.

_It doesn’t matter anyway. You’ll probably never see him again._

She sighed and quickly threw on the outfit she had chosen. A lacy black push-up bra, matching panties, a cream colored blouse, and dark blue jeans.

She went back to the bathroom and applied her makeup, before heading to the door of her apartment. She stepped into her black flats that were resting beside the entryway, and she exited the apartment.

The warm midmorning air greeted her as she walked to the bar. The bar had booths and could be turned into a small diner during the day, and she waitresses the tables during lunch hours when it got crazy.

She checked her phone and quickened her pace. It was already 11, and she was supposed to be there at 11:05.

She burst through the doors just in time, and was immediately set upon by Rose, her friend slash employer. Rose had wanted to open the bar ever since they were kids, and she had offered Rey a job when she had escaped from her childhood abuser, Unkar Plutt. 

“Rey!” Rose hissed at her, “Hurry! Customers are about to be here! It’s our busy day, too! I’s Saturday!”

“Sorry, Rose,” Rey grimaced, “I didn’t realize what time it was.”

“I’m not mad at you, Rey. We’re friends, but I’m just a little worried because it’s about to get insane in here, and I need you to hurry.”

Rey quickly donned her waitress apron and plastered a smile on her face.

“Hey, we get through this, and let’s get some drinks tonight. We can bring hot guy friends... okay?” Rose asked Rey out of the side of her mouth.

Rey gave her a quick nod then proceeded to start directing the flow of people into booths and taking orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, like I said in the notes at the top, we’re getting back to Ben and dealing with more of his shit rn. Rey doesn’t have a whole lot going on rn, but things are about to get SPICY. We will delve into Rey’s REALLY fucked up childhood pretty soon, as well... Well, love you guys! Don’t forget to comment!


	5. Not the Only One Who Lost a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if y'all were wondering when Phasma would rear her sexy head, it's in this chapter... XD

Ben's POV:

Ben staggered back into his house after the run and made his way to the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water before leaning onto the counter and pulling out his phone.

He went to his contacts and pulled up a number he hadn't seen in a while. Hell, he didn't even know if that was still their number.

_Calling Phasma_

On the third ring, she answered.

"Solo. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Sorry Phas. I've been busy."

"So, why'd you call? What do you need?" Phasma asked, a slightly frustrated note in her voice, "You haven't bothered to reach out for just about 7 months, what makes you _finally_ bother? _You weren't the only one who lost your brother_ , Ben. It _hurt_ that you ignored me."

"I've been dealing with shit, Phasma," Ben bit back, "I don't need yours, too. I'm sorry I haven't called. I'm sorry I ignored you. But it does a fucking number on someone when you watch your brother die and fucking you get to be the one to go fucking tell his pregnant mate."

Phasma's voice softened, "I'm sorry, Ben. It just hurts that you didn't think that I was dealing with his death, too."

"Look, I'm not calling to argue. Let's start over."

"Alright. Hi Ben, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same old, same old. What did you want to talk about?" Phasma asked.

"Well," Ben's voice wobbled slightly, "I wanted to ask if you were still running the support group."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After an hour of talking to his old Captain, he had a new date marked on his calendar for when the support group would meet next. In the meantime, he took a shower to wash off the sweat from his run.

As he padded into his room, hair still damp, he got to his knees and slipped an arm under his bed. His fingers closed around the paper of the letter Hux had left to him, and he pulled it out.

He plopped down on the bed and looked at the letter in his hands.

His fingers trembled as he reached for the seal.

Hux would want him to move on. Hux would want him to be happy. But how could he? How could he be happy, knowing that his best friend had died because of him?

Ben dropped the letter back on the bed and stood up. He spun around and yelled, punching a hole through his wall.

 _Why_ couldn't he just open the goddamn letter?

 _I need alcohol._ He thought to himself.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 7:23 PM.

"It's not to early to go back to that bar again," he muttered to himself as his anger faded back into depression.

_With any luck, the alcohol will just stop my kidneys and let me die._

And that's why you're going to go to the support group, Ben. To get into a better fucking mindset.

Ben laughed out loud at his own musings and quickly dressed before grabbing his wallet and walking out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a Rey POV, (obviously). It's going to be their second interaction at the bar. Also, I've been winking at y'all so much, so I'mma just say it... Rey's heat is coming soon to an AMC near you LOL


	6. Oh shit, my heat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long overdue, I don't deserve y'all.

Rey's POV

Rey leans against the bar and wipes sweat off of her brow. It had been a long day. Rush hour had been seriously draining. Then the door to the bar opens and Ben walks in, his scent permeating the room.

"Shit, " Rey breathed. She felt the crooning voice return, telling her to go say hi to her Alpha, but she deftly ignored it.

Ben walked over to the bar and took a seat, waving at Rey with a smile on his face. She smiled back and walked over to Ben.

"Hello there."

"Hi," Ben replied.

"Lemme guess, whiskey?" Rey asked with a smile.

Ben cocked an eyebrow, looking like a something straight out of a wet dream, "How'd you guess?"

Rey gave him a flirtatious wink, her head feeling a little fuzzy as she replied, "I decided to pay attention to the hot Alpha in the bar last night."

Ben choked and Rey's face immediately turned beet red with embarrassment as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! That just slipped out, I don't usually say things like that!" 

Ben, (still recovering), managed to sputter out, "It's fine. I don't mind, but if I were you, I'd take the night off. I could be wrong, but it smells like you're about to go into heat."

Rey purred, pleasure seeping through her, " _ **Do, you like how I smell?**_ "

Ben evidently couldn't handle it and was pretty sure the Omega would die of embarrassment after she regained her right mind, so he decided to try and help bring her back by taking a nearby patron's ice water and chucking it on Rey.

She gasped as the water shocked her back to her senses.

Ben winced as the water soaked her blouse, "Sorry."

Rey became lucid once more, and yet another wave of embarrassment washed through her.

"Shit, I didn't realize my heat was this close," she said, "I'm so sorry but I'm going to take the night off. I'll send Rose back with your whiskey."

"Yeah, it's no biggie. I'm sorry about the water, I figured you wouldn't start doing that if you were lucid and I didn't want to take advantage of you," Ben replied, a slightly worried look on his face.

_**Alpha is worried about us... We need to make it better...** SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAIN. _

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you did. Bye, Ben!" Rey quickly replied before her hind brain decided to make any more suggestions.

"Bye, Rey. Feel better."

_**You can make me feel better Alpha....** NO. NOT HAPPENING. GO AWAY VOICE._

Rey backtracked away from the bar as fast as she could and found Rose.

"Hey, what's up? Why do you have water all over you?" Rose asked with one raised eyebrow.

"I... need the night off. And probably the next few days."

"Oh shit! Get the hell out of here before some dumbass lets the pheremones get to their head!" Rose hissed shoving her out of the bar, "Go home and rest for a few days, I'll be there tomorrow morning to make sure you have food, water, and lube!"

"Rose!" Rey blushed.

"Go, child!!!"

"I'm older than you!"

"So help me god I will knock you out and drag you to your house, go!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going..." Rey stumbled out onto the street and walked to her house.

She opened the door to her home and walked inside, immediately dropping all her things to take care of the heat that had started to build up between her legs on her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't do to well on this chapter. It felt like an awkward chapter that I need to bridge between this and my next idea for the story. Lemme know in the comments any ideas y'all have to make this better/ just tips on writing or even just where y'all would like me to take this. I think I have a general idea of how I want this to go but I have absolutely no idea on how to make that happen soooooo... Feedback would be appreciated. Love y'all! Remember to stay safe, its getting cold out and this is allergy season! Remember to wear masks if at all possible! If there's even a small chance of it slowing the spread, we should do it. We owe it to our friends and family who have someone at risk in their life. Again, love y'all, enjoy the holidays!
> 
> P.S. I'm trying to get back into updating, sooo we'll se how that goes lol.


	7. Shit Help Me!!!

Sooooooooooooooo.... My mom heard that I write fanfiction and she's sixty and had no idea what that means and all the "word porn" stigma that comes with that, but now I have a problem... See, I explained to her like the gist of what fanfic is and how its basically just taking a random character or characters and kinda going "what if?" with them... I accidently made the mistake of letting it slip that I have written three of them. So now I'm kinda fucked because my mother (being my mother) has asked to read them. ALL MY SHIT IS GAY AND SMUTTY. SHE WILL BLOW A TOP IF SHE SEES THEM. WHAT DO I DO?!? She would freak knowing that my work is what it is bc idk if you guys actually looked at all my stuff, but she will kill me. So I need help, does anyone have some wonderful totally bullshitted excuse to get me out of showing her my stuff? Because all I got rn is telling her unfortunately I haven't logged into my account in a while and forgot the password because there was some special character requirement and I dont remember what I did for it... Is that a good excuse or am I royally screwed lol? Please let me know in the comments bc Lordy I need help...

(Still love y'all btw and I'm sorry I haven't updated)

Please help my sorry ass, love,  
Aella


End file.
